Never to be finished story of Theta the Pigman
by Theta74
Summary: Theta Xi is whisked away from a peaceful life in the nether. in this new, ever changing world he finds friends, enemies, and maybe even his death. Rated T to be safe.
1. Once

The never finished story of _Theta_ the Pigman

Part 1: Once

ONce upon a time, there was a little Pigkid called _Theta_. He lived in a great place, his father, _Gamma_, was the town's wrangler; he caught the Ghast that flew around the town and tamed them. _Theta_'s mother, _Psi_, was a smith, one of the best, she made golden swords. Occasionally they would go on a holiday to the Overworld; his favourite had been a visit to a great empire. He saw many pirates and adventurers. _Theta_ was awed at the audacity of the Pirates, and the cunning of the Adventurers, but his greatest experience of all when his family was in the Overworld and he saw an Emperor, a man of such astounding radiance that the whole city bowed to him. The happy times of his childhood, however, would not last. (Note: I think Pigmen should have longer lifetimes than Humans, 80 average, Pigmen live on average to 150, thus childhood ends at 20 and teens ends at 25, quick growth spurt)

He grew to be an agile and swift Pigteen, on his 25th birthday his Mother and Father made him a Beautiful sword. It was a Gold Sabre, with a fuller of Obsidian inlaid with slivers of Diamond that had been melted and fused together, the pommel was inlaid with StarStone (Hangs of the bottom of Sky dimensions, keeps them afloat and bright up in the sky), which would normally have unbalanced the sword, but it didn't with this Blade. _Theta_ knew he would treasure it forever and called it _Susintero_.

Many years passed, but as _Theta_ neared his 31st birthday news poured into the small Nether Village about a Man as pale as Death. The old Pygsu (Pigman Elders) called the man _Nex Stilus_, and they dreaded what would happen if he arrived at their village. The only downside to living in the Nether is, if you are dreading something, it happens. _Theta_ was scaling a shear expanse of Netherack on his way back from the lava lakes bellow when he heard the shrieks of Pigmen in cages. He clawed his way over the lip of the Plate of rack where the village was, to find it in razed in a pile of rubble. He was helped up but 2 other Pigman, but before he could thank them they hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious.

_Theta_ woke in an Iron cage surrounded by other Pigmen from the village; there was _Rho_, _Eta_, and _Omicron_. The cage was being towed by other Pigmen towards a large portal; he looked around quickly and saw all the Pygsu and other older Pigmen, including _Psi_ and _Gamma_, in another Iron cage, but weren't being towed to the portal. _Nex Stilus_ swept over to _Theta_and the others; he seemed almost to be a being made of Necros (energy taken from the deceased just after they die).

"Do my Bidding, or they die" as Nex Stilus gestures to the cage with _Theta__'s_ Parents, his Voice seamed to bleach the air bone white. _Theta_ looked over to the village and the other cage, and gave the guards a look, half pleading, half berating them for betraying their own people. As he sunk through the purple curtain of darkness, he lost himself in the Nauseating sense of warp.


	2. The other side of the Portal

Part 2: The other side of the Portal

Iron. A peculiar smell.

Most people can't smell anything about it.

But _Theta_ could.

Gold. A glitter. _Theta_ opened his eyes wider, and saw a gold Long sword hanging over him. He closed his eyes again and thought.

"A dream, it was all a dream..." but then he lost his balanced and tumbled out of the Hammock he had been given the night before by one of Nex Stilus' guards. Now he knew where he smelled iron, from the forges. The Forges next door to the army of Nex Stilus' sleeping Quarters. Pigmen Grunted in their sleep, _Theta_ reached up and took down the gold long sword, it was exactly the same design as his sword _Susintero_, Obsidian and Diamond Fuller with a StarStone Pommel, but engraved into the hilt was 4 words.

"fio qua ego sum" which meant "I become where I am" the words fade and _Theta_ Realises that the sword will never be out of place in a strange environment. It was _Susintero_. Even though he had his own sword instead of one of the iron ones given out, that didn't cheer _Theta_. He sat there in the dark cabin until dawn. The guards divided the people from _Theta_'s village into different Squads. _Theta_'s squad was sent to patrol the western boundary of the camp.

It seemed that _Theta_'s new Squad mates were a lonely bunch, they had given up hope of leaving and fought only for Nex Stilus. They had just rounded a bend in a great canyon when suddenly 20 Zombies erupted from the ground around their feet; _Theta_ had never Fought Zombies before. He Swung _Susintero_ at one as it Lunged at him and it shattered into dust. But then another grabbed him from behind and tore _Susintero_ from his hand. _Theta_ kicked him in the Shins, tripping the Zombie. He looked around the Battle for _Susintero_, he couldn't see it. During his moment of hesitation the Zombie lunged again, knocking _Theta_ to the ground, and rolled.

"Why do I have to fight these Zombies!" _Theta_ screamed as he destroyed the un-dead challenger. One of the other Pigmen shouted back.

"Because your village is gone and your family dead!" _Theta_ lay there, a Zombie charged at him and, BAM. _Theta_ punched the Zombie's skull so hard it splintered, piercing his hand. He stood up calmly, and searched the battlefield for _Susintero_; he didn't care what the zombies did. He bent down and strapped the sword back to his belt. _Theta_ Straightened up and ran right back to the camp of Nex Stilus, he had been tricked. The camp was all burning. There was a Dwarf standing at the doors of the stone tower Nex Stilus lived in. _Theta_ stopped behind the Dwarf and told him that he wouldn't be the one to kill Nex. The dwarf swung with a mighty axe, a blow which would have cleaved _Theta_'s head from his shoulders if he hadn't dodged. _Theta_ drew his Sword and charged; He leaped over the Dwarf and slashed. But the blow was blocked by the shaft of the axe. The dwarf hit _Theta_ with the butt of the axe and he fell on the ground, the dwarf yanked the sword out of the ground and stabbed _Theta_ in the ribs. The dwarf asked _Theta_ a question.

"Why do you fight for him?" _thge_.

"I do not, he killed my family" _Theta_ Died with his own sword sticking out of his chest, not knowing that Nex Stilus would soon be dead.


	3. Coming to terms with my death

Part 3: Coming to terms with the fact that I'm dead

_Theta_ woke after what he thought was 12 or so hours. He looked down at his sword, _Susintero_, sticking out of his chest, and realised what had happened to him.

He Screamed and Ripped the Golden blade out of his lung. He had been infected, infected with the zombie virus. _Theta_ was soon able to move his limbs; the virus had a numbing effect, but he was still able to think. He had seen many a zombified Pigman in his youth, and he had learned that, unlike humans, who descended into complete darkness, Pigman stopped at the door, half veiled by death, and would never die. That thought did not relax _Theta_ though; he lay there all through the night, screaming, for his village, for his parents, and for the infinite darkness that lay ahead of him. At midnight the fires died, and creepers, spiders, skeletons, and zombies surrounded the camp, they paid no heed to _Theta_, they though that he was one of them.

At dawn _Theta_ stumbled out of the camp with _Susintero_, the sun made his skin prickle and itch, he crawled into a cave nearby and dropped down, exhausted. _Theta_ travelled during the night, he walked and walked, unable to tire, but still getting hungry. Slowly, the earth under his feet turned to small stones, then to sand; he saw a gigantic pyramid in the distance and what looked like a massive geo-glyph hanging in the sky, the sun began to light the stone of the monument, _Theta_ crawled under the door into the pyramid, instantly, a light shone from _Susintero_, strapped to _Theta_'s belt. Its blade changed, become shaped like a Question mark, with the edge on the inside.

"eack!" squeled a voice from inside the pyramid, and out of the darkness stumbled a little man, wearing copper spectacles, with a whispy beard protruding from his chin.

"oh! Pigman, Pigman! Come, come. I give food, food!" said the small man in a squeaky voice and he walked off. _Theta_ followed hesitantly, and was walking down a corridor. He stepped out into a crypt, with a sarcophagus in the centre and tesla coils all around it.

"You like display, Pigman Mr? Pie, pie" the man squeaked as he handed _Theta_ a pie and a pitcher of mead. _Theta_ was so hungry from his exertions that day instantly wolfed the pie like only the snouted brethren could and gulped the mead noisily, he had had a long night of walking. _Theta_'s head began to spin, and he fell to the ground, the little man stood over him and said in a deeper voice

"Ha, you fell for my trap and judged by my appearance that I was harmless! I only need 1 more soul to resurrect the "Pharaoh of ill-gotten gains" and yours is it!"

"what a fool I have been" thought _Theta_, as the man tied him to a bench and directed coils towards him. The man primed the machine and prepared to extract _Theta_'s soul.

The beams fired and _Theta_ felt the straps loosening and melting, but his soul wasn't extracted. _Theta_ lept up onto the bench, and yelled as he drew _Susintero_, and charged the little man.

"You judged I would give my soul after you drugged me!" the man's head fell from his body as _Theta_ fell down, and asleep from the depressant.


	4. New friend, new home

Part 4: The New Friend, and a new Home

The drug wore off _Theta_ fast, zombies being much immune to poisons of any kind. He milled around inside the pyramid collecting what useful items he could, not daring to leave the shadowy interior for fear of the sun. All he found in his day was a disk, some skins of thick mushroom soup and a peculiar red powder. He disabled the machine that the man had been working on and made a makeshift pack for his meagre belongings as he headed to the exit of the pyramid.

As night fell, _Theta_ stepped out of the dark embrace of the cool shadows and looked up to see the geoglyph in the sky, but now he realised it wasn't a marking, but a floating structure, or number of structures held aloft by starstone. _Theta_ couldn't think of how to get up there, he climbed till midnight on a mountain that was close to the village, but no luck. _Theta_ knew the sunlight would hurt him, so he had to get to the safety of the village. _Theta_ struggled around, trying to find a way to reach the lofty houses, and stumbled upon a cave with a ceiling made of water, suspended by ancient tablets. He found a work bench and furnace in the cave.

When he looked up through the water, he could see an opening in the stone work below the village, and figured that this pool must be how the villagers got down safely from the giant stone place. _Theta_ decided to wait in the cave, and as morning ascended, he was suddenly roused from a pitiful slumber by a human splashing down into the cave.

"Wait, please! I need shelter sir!" snorted _Theta_, as he quickly took in the man's blue and yellow armoured attire and a scar over his right eye.

"Hang on, you're zombiefied", said the human in a gruff and manly voice

"Zombiefied I may be, but doust that mean I am not worth saving?"

"I know a cure for the infectivity of the zombie virus, but the ingredients are expensive" said the human

"So I won't infect others?" _Theta_ said, on his knees thanking the human.

"No, but I need a type of red powder, and a mixture of 2 powerful enzymes" recanted the human knowingly.

_Theta_ took the red dust out of his makeshift pack, as well as a skin of soup, and asked if these would do. The human said that they would, and that if _Theta_ paid him, he would mix the antidote and let him have shelter that in the town.

"Will this do?" _Theta_ asked, taking the disk out of his pack, and the human agreed with most enthusiasm and mixed the potion.

"Here, drink it in sips" said the human as he handed _Theta_ the potion. Who took it and sipped slowly, he told the man of his experiences, his village, and of Nex Stilus.

"Him, he's been dead for ever! 500 years at least! The world has changed since you were last alive then!" yelled the human in surprise.

A thought struck _Theta_, he didn't even know this person, and said so, to this the stranger replied.

"I am _Hexxblade_, mayor of sky village."


	5. The village in the sky

Part 5: the village in the sky

There were many who lived in sky village: men, dwarves, even a spirit or two. 3 years had passed since _Theta_ had found the sky glyph, _Susintero_ had changed into a double bladed axe, and _Theta_ had set himself up as the town guard captain and woodcutter. Yet this dream-like peace was not to last.

For the first few weeks of his citizenship of the town, he had covered his wounds and remained indoors while the potion healed and rendered him un-infectious, though it could not fix the gaping hole that _Susintero_ had left though him the night he had become a zombie.

About 20 months ago, he had stopped a thief from robbing the town storage facility, and became captain of the guard. The thief had been banished, and his house had been detached and let to fall violently to the desert, spraying sand all around that didn't settle for a month.

At the present, _Theta_ was sitting in his house at the village, eating an apple, when suddenly an explosion shook the whole floating city. _Theta_ dashed out the door and saw people running in panic; he dashed over to where a coil of smoke was rising. The explosion had come from a meteorite that crashed into a dwarf's flying ship, the inbuilt starstone falling out of the keel as it burned. _Theta_ looked up at the sky, it was ablaze with light. The light was from the 20 or so meteors heading right for the city.

_Theta_ dashed to his shop, grabbed _Susintero_ and a small pack of food, tools and a teleportation pearl. He ran to the drop pool, and yelled for others to go down to the desert, but they were trying to save the houses. A meteorite smashed _Theta_'s house in the distance and he jumped into the drop pool where he had met _Hexxblade_ long ago. He had to stay there, it was night and monsters were swarming. Another splashed down, another and another; until by morning a quarter of the town was in the small room. _Theta_ looked up through the water and saw with shock that the entire town was falling to the earth.

"RUN!" he yelled as they all rushed out the door. Some used teleport orbs, others on foot but everyone got away. The glyph shaped structure smashed to the ground with a might FASSHHHHH. A wave of dust and sand rose then fell. Then, when he had gotten over the shock and grief of losing the town, _Hexxblade_ spoke to _Theta_.

"I am going away, not going to try to fix this place."

"Then where would you go?" _Theta_ replied

"Antioch, a great empire" _Hexxblade_ answered

"I plan to go underground; the sun still hurts my skin"

Scattered, the residents of sky village wandered off in search of new homes. _Theta_ stumbled through the wreckage, trying to find something, anything in the wreckage that would help. Nothing could be found. _Theta_ gave up, sat, and brought out the teleportation orb from his pack, grasped it between his palms. He focused on a place, and vanished, leaving nothing behind except a faint smell of bacon.


	6. Subfernum

Part 6: Subfernum

_Theta_ appeared.

WAM!

A figure smashed into him. The young girl in bronze armour stumbled backwards, let out a faint squeak when she saw theta's face, and ran off into a nearby tavern. Theta looked around the square he had appeared in, mostly humans walked around the village, most now cowering in their homes at the sudden appearance of the pigman. He quickly retreated to a back alley before they could call the town guard, and found a manhole. He lifted the cover and dove inside, closing the cover to disguise his tracks. Suddenly a torrent of sewage lifted him of his feet. Theta wasn't able to fight the torrent, so he decided to save his strength. The water swept him far.

The flow weakened as theta was flung out into a cave underground. He clambered to the side of the small pond. Then, he saw the most incredible sight.

The cave was gigantic, but what was more shocking was the city sprawled bellow him. Glowstone lanterns glowed through the streets, children played, and a town hall was mounded in the centre. Theta stood up, taking in the incredible sight, the village had many people, and from those many people there were many species more than he had seen anywhere else. Dwarves, elves, vampires, goblins, demons, and daemons. But no pigmen.

The city used a strange method of transportation, with alchemic overlays combined with obsidian frames. Theta headed towards the city centre. As he approached the town hall, the races became fewer, and dwarves more prevalent. He pushed open the wooden door and strode up to the desk, he wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, there was just something drawing him to the place. A doorman ushered him up some stairs.

"He will be with you shortly, please wait here sir" said the doorman as he hurried back down the stairs. Theta had no idea who "he" was, but suddenly a wizard appeared in the middle of the room!

"I am the wizard (NAME CONTEST)!" Yelled the starry cloaked magician. "And I am here to tell you of your past! Present and Future!"

Theta's immediate impression was of a slightly flamboyant conjuror. The wizard then promptly tripped over his cloak and fell flat on his face. Groaning as theta helped him up, the warlock said.

"Oh I wish my nephew (NAME CONTEST) was here, but he went off to Antioch"

They spoke for a while about life, or death, in theta's case. But then they heard a creaking on the stairs.

The doorman returned leading a dwarf, theta's jaw almost fell off. The dwarf was the one who had killed him back at Nex Stilus' battle camp.

AN/ want the wizard's family to be named after you to be named after you? Just justify why he should have your name, also, those already in the story shall not be selected.


	7. Vamdwarf and Zompig

Part 7: Vamdwarf and Zompig

"You!" the dwarf and theta both shouted.

"Why was I brought here?" they both then said to the wizard. Before realising that they had both said the same thing at the same time, and glowered at each other once more.

"I brought you to…" the wizard started, but suddenly theta's mind caught up with his voice.

"You should be dead!" theta shouted at the dwarf.

"And you'd know everything about that wouldn't you, Pigman!" the dwarf rebutted, barring his teeth and showing elongated canines.

"Dwarves don't live for this long naturally!"

"That's because I am not a dwarf, not anymore at least" stated the dwarf bluntly as he settled in a chair. "And neither, it seems, are you a Pigman"

"You left me for dead"

"You got in my way" the dwarf grunted at the change in conversation.

"So I could kill Nex Stilus"

"I BROUGHT YOU TO FORMALLY INTRODUCE YOU TO EACH OTHER, AND TO GET YOU TO HELP US FIGHT OFF THE MEIDEN SEI!" Yelled the wizard in a magically magnified voice, theta felt blood gushing through his ears, his eardrums had ruptured. Quickly taking a sip of the formula Hexxblade had made him to patch up his ears, he said to the dwarf.

"I am Theta Xi, son of Gamma and Psi. Zombiefied Pigman. Formerly of the nether. Formerly of Sky village. Now, wanderer as Theta" Theta recited his full name, then the dwarf opened his mouth and said

"Galion Donkey, formerly of Dwarlvhorm. Vampiric Dwarf and I too am a wanderer." The dwarf seemed a bit friendlier now that they had officially met. "So why did you and the other pigmen help Nex?

"Most had families being held captive, others had lost the will to do anything else, I found out during the middle of a zombie ambush, got infected, and like most pigmen" theta chuckled "stopped at the door…"

Theta found out that Galion had purposely mutated himself with vampire blood, found in a shrine near his home town.

"So" the wizard said "do you understand each other?"

"Yes" theta and Galion said to each other at the same time.

"You may lodge here in the city for a while, on 1 condition" the wizard's expression turned grim. "You must help us, in at least 1 mission, against the discriminative Meiden sei"

Suddenly, a hatch opened up in the roof of the underground dwelling, and a ratman jumped down.

"What news, tasselofe?" Asked the wizard of the breathless ratman, whose name was obviously tasselofe.

"A Meiden sei circus caravan!" the rat cried in a surprisingly deep voice. "It appears they have a pandan held captive!"

"I Shall go" Theta and Galion shouted at the same time again.

"Very well, but quickly!" squeaked the ratman as he scurried out of the room on all fours.

The group ran through the city to the main entrance, into a short cave and out into a desert, where they spotted the meiden sei caravan, stopped for the night.

AN/ the return of Galion! One of the main characters for this tale. It is unlikely tasselofe will be around for long, just sayin'.


End file.
